


One Man, One Desire

by BAP_stardrop



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Unrealistic Society, Battle Royale - Freeform, Character Death, M/M, Violence, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAP_stardrop/pseuds/BAP_stardrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 out of 250. Who would make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man, One Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Battle Royale Prompt for the B.A.P Bingo Challenge

A large crowd gathered in the courtyard that was surrounded by walls so high that they barely let in any sunlight. More and more men were lead out and the air became suffocating. Daehyun had been in this prison for more years than he could count, he had encountered many strange situations but this was new, it made the pit of his stomach tighten uncomfortably.

The turning point of the society had been long enough ago to affect his mother's youth – his father didn't concern him a lot, he had never met him after all. An insuperable gap between rich and poor had made things difficult for these on the short end of society. Education was something people only could afford when they were rich and if someone was born poor, their chances of getting out of this life were very slim.

That's what had brought Daehyun here. Just like most of his friends, he had been kicked out from school when he was 13, getting into fights constantly and skipping classes to make some cash. It wasn't that Daehyun had liked to steal, he simply didn't have any other chance – just like most of them.

He had been only 16 and despite his experience with street fights, he had been flimsy and as the new entrant, he had bee an easy target. If it wasn't for Yongguk and Youngjae, he would be probably dead by now. The two males had helped him escape when he was cornered by a gang of rowdy guys – guys who were there because they were rotten to the core.

Daehyun liked to make a difference between those who landed in prison because they had no other chance and people who harboured a lot of criminal energy. So 3 years ago, even though his whole body was covered in bruises and scratches, things had changed for him. Especially Yongguk was someone who had restored Daehyun's faith in humanity and he had learned a lot from the elder.

Yongguk, Youngjae and Daehyun couldn't be any more different but somehow, they made it work. As long as they were together, they were somewhat safe and even though all of them had many years to go, at least things were rather good for them.

That was why even though an unsettling feeling had spread in his limbs, he felt okay – because Youngjae and Yongguk were also in the courtyard.

Only a few minutes later, when so many men had gathered that they were standing shoulder on shoulder, the voice of the manager of the prison echoed through the speakers, delivering the message that confirmed Daehyun's uneasy feeling.

  
  


  
  


The instructions were clear: The increasing rate of criminals had become more than the government could handle and – as the manager had called it – they received the chance to 'fight for their freedom'. Daehyun would rather call it something different though. There were 250 of them and they would be brought on an island a few miles away from the mainland. Once they arrived, the only rule was dead or alive. They would be allowed to use whatever they would find on the island and the last 5 to survive would be allowed to leave.

After 24 hours, the government would release toxic gas that would limit the areas they could move. Every 4 hours after that, the gas would spread further into the island until only a small bit of the island was safe to stay. To determine which area was the safe zone, each of them were given a small electronic receiver that would tell them their position and mark the map. Unless everyone died in the gas that was lethal when being breathed in, everything would be over in 48 hours.

Daehyun would say that they were being lead into a slaughterhouse.

Yongguk only had time to hiss a letter and a number to his friends before they were separated and shoved out to board the planes.

  
  


It was the first time for Daehyun to jump out of a plane and even though he knew what would await him when he landed, he prayed to arrive the ground in one piece. The door opened and the cold wind blew around Daehyun's face, messing up every attempt to tame his hair. He wasn't ready when a rough hand shoved him out of the plane, releasing him into the free fall.

The feeling was somehow soothing and for a few seconds, the time stood still for Daehyun. For a short amount of time, he just felt like the king of the world, he felt as if he could achieve everything. Blobs of green and grey became more detailed as he neared the ground, making it easy for Daehyun to make out houses and roads. Just like he had been instructed, he pulled the string of his parachute and immediately, his fall slowed down.

In the distance he saw more parachutes, some higher some lower than his and then it dawned on him that each and everyone of them would be a threat to his life in a few minutes. There wasn't anybody near him though so if he was lucky, he wouldn't encounter too many of them before they took each other out.

His only goal was to find Youngjae and Yongguk and meet at the coordinates Yongguk had told them. On his way there, he would pick up whatever he deemed helpful.

With a thud, his feet landed on the ground and with a beating heart, Daehyun unhooked the strings that chained him to the heavy parachute. He had no time to bathe in the wonderful feeling he had just experienced, now it was only dead or alive, Daehyun or the other ones and despite everything, Daehyun cherished his life, he wanted to get out of there and live a better life. Until he had found his brothers, it was only him against the rest of them, one man – one desire.

Daehyun had landed in a valley and he could see a few houses in the near distance. The crisp air nibbled on his limbs, he was only wearing a thin sweater but he would have to tough it out and hoped that as the day went on, the temperature would rise or he would be lucky enough to find something warm to wear.

Just as he had expected, there was nobody near him, but the island was so big that it seemed rather unlikely that he would meet anyone in the next 2 days. He risked a quick look on his receiver and waited until the GPS showed him his exact position. The red dot blinked and Daehyun looked at the coordinates to find his destination. Their meeting point wasn't far away from him thankfully, but it would still be a walk of a few hours to reach it.

Daehyun closed his eyes for a moment to sent his prayers that he and his closest friends who had become his brothers would make it there alive. He pocketed the receiver and when he was sure he wouldn't lose it, he started walking to the houses in the hope of finding something useful.

It was the first time in years that Daehyun could walk around without any restriction but he couldn't enjoy it. His senses were on high alert to react that the slightest sound or motion around him. But the grass underneath his shoes cushioned his steps and it felt great.

He reached the house a few minutes later and when he turned the knob, the door opened. Everything was quiet but he didn't let his guard down just yet. The hallway was inviting and the furniture was still intact even though it definitely needed some cleaning. Daehyun could imagine himself getting old in a house like this.

First, he walked into the kitchen where he found bottled water. The manager had said there would be water and bread so Daehyun assumed the water was not poisoned. He would pick them up later, he needed to search the house for other necessities first. Connected to the kitchen was a large living room, with a bow and a box with arrows lying on it. Daehyun cheered mentally as he strapped the box to his arm and picked up the bow. Now he was armed and had a huge advantage towards those who had not found anything yet.

After that he walked up the stairs, there were 4 rooms. The first one was a bathroom and he opened the squeaking door of a cupboard to find first aid supplies in there. He made a mental note before he approached the next door waiting for him. A bedroom was behind the next one and Daehyun tried his luck with the large wardrobe first where he found a very large military backpack and clothes, a lot of clothes.

Daehyun pulled a thick woollen hoodie over his head and packed two more into the backpack. There were pants as well but Daehyun didn't think they would be very useful so he opted for the drawers instead. He packed two scarves he found, if he needed the space later for other items he could still leave them behind. Two looted bedrooms later, Daehyun could call 3 raincoats his possession.

At last, he went back to the bathroom where he took the first aid kid and a few bandages and towels. In the kitchen he packed a few of the water bottles and after making sure that his backpack was not too heavy to carry, he left.

Keeping an eye on his receiver, he walked up north to where he would be meeting Yongguk and Youngjae. His path was mostly flat land, giving him a high range of sight and apart from 2 parachutes which were left behind, he had faced no obstacles after more than an hour. Nearing the third hour, he walked past a farm. He was more than halfway through his way to the meeting spot but he wanted to take a look if he would find anything helpful there.

With slow steps he approached the gate and opened it. Just before he opened the door, he held his breath to focus on his hearing. Nothing. Releasing the breath he was holding, he turned the doorknob and entered. Daehyun hadn't even crossed half the hallway when something hit him on the shoulder, sending pain through all his limbs. In shock, he turned around to face a male with his fingers curled around a baseball bat tightly.

Daehyun didn't think twice before he acted on instinct, he let the bag slide down from his arms, ignoring the stinging pain in his shoulder and leaped towards the other before he could have a second chance to strike. The other's face was full of fear but Daehyun couldn't be considerate of the other, even if he wanted.

Being the better fighter, Daehyun immediately landed a good blow on the other's jaw. A loud clank echoed through the house as the baseball bat fell on the floor, it's owner holding his cheek protectively. Daehyun knew his face. Names were usually not told in between the prisoners, because no one would trust anyone anyway.

With no hesitation, Daehyun picked up the heavy bat and swung it with all power he had. The other's skull cracked loudly and Daehyun almost threw up his breakfast. He resisted the urge to gag though and watched how the other's body dropped to the floor, a little puddle of blood spreading underneath his head.

Daehyun wasn't sure if the other was dead but it seemed very unlikely that he would be able to get up in the near future so Daehyun had a quick sprint around the house. He found a lighter in one of the drawers but apart from that, there was nothing that he already had. After a moment of remorse for the motionless body on the floor, Daehyun lifted his backpack and left the farm. Although the baseball bat could be of use, Daehyun couldn't bring himself to take the bloody weapon with him.

  
  


The meeting point of the 3 friends was just at the outside of a little village. Daehyun approached the road carefully. There was van parked at the road and even from the distance, he could spot Yongguk leaning on it, the handle of a huge axe securely in his hand. Daehyun's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the familiar figure and he wanted to shout the other's name, but he wasn't sure if anybody else was around and he didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

Yongguk turned his head when Daehyun came closer, his hand wrapping around the axe and ready to swing the deadly blade. But when he noticed who the intruder was, his face immediately melted into a smile.

“I'm so glad you're safe,” Yongguk croaked. He sounded exhausted but apart from that he seemed to be unharmed.

Daehyun dropped the bow he was holding and threw himself into the other's embrace. Yongguk felt warm and familiar and immediately, Daehyun felt at ease. The older rubbed Daehyun's scalp for a moment before he helped him to take off the heavy backpack and threw it on the back seat of the van.

Inside were many supplies, water, crackers and buns, blankets and guns, many guns. For a moment it felt as if Daehyun had hit the jackpot, with all these things they couldn't lose is what Daehyun thought.

“Where is Youngjae?” Daehyun wanted to know. In the moment of joy of seeing one of his brothers, he had failed to look out for the other. His insides started churning again but Yongguk pointed at one of the houses – the door was open.

“Looting,” Yongguk simply replied and all of Daehyun's worries fell off again.

Youngjae came out a few minutes later, his arms packed with things, more food and water and a heavy gun was dangling off of his shoulder. Following Youngjae was another male who was equally packed and Daehyun raised his eyebrows in question.

“Daehyunnie,” Youngjae said nonchalantly as if they were going on a camping trip rather than fighting for their lives. He let everything drop into the car and circled his shoulders to loosen up.

Daehyun was dumbfounded for a moment but then he noticed the other's bare arms and he scrambled in his backpack for one of the hoodies which he gave to the younger. It was almost freezing but Youngjae didn't seem to mind.

After that, Daehyun was introduced to Himchan, the male who had come out of the house with Youngjae. They entered the car and started moving, it was not safe to stay at the same place for a long time. During their ride, Daehyun told the others what he had experienced in the past few hours and so did they.

Yongguk had landed not far away from the meeting spot, together with many other people who did not survive their encounter with him. His landing point was a little village right next to this and he had gotten his hand on the large axe he gently called his 'baby' before anyone had gotten over the shock of the situation to find weapons. He had arrived the first and waited for the others to arrive.

Youngjae had landed up far in the east, just at the border of the woods. His parachute had landed right in between the trees and he had almost choked if it hadn't been for Himchan who had helped him out of his misery. They decided to make an alliance and it was them who had brought the car. Youngjae was barely old enough to be allowed to drive a vehicle but his hands were on the steering wheel as if it was his nature. Since they had been driving most of their journey, they had not met many other people

Their destination was a spot close to Himchan's landing spot which was high up a mountain. Himchan said that there was a large cave very far up where they could stay until the gas would be released. Youngjae took the way through the woods to make sure they wouldn't meet many other people. The right was bumpy and they made a quick stop to load wood into the car, before they continued over the steep and brittle way that lead them up the mountain.

The cave was indeed huge and thick fog covered the area, they were sure they could relax for a while. It would be a little bit more than 6 hours before the first load of gas was released so all they had to do until then was making sure no one else found their way up there.

In a comfortable silence, they started unloading the van. Yongguk took out the parachute he had landed with and spread it out on the floor a few meters inside of the covers of the cave. He then spread out blankets, at least ten of them while Daehyun prepared water and food.

Himchan and Youngjae were sorting their equipment in the back of the van so everyone of them would be equally provided with weapons. Since Yongguk was already wearing a thick enough jacket, the last hoodie Daehyun had packed before hung around Himchan's shoulders.

The benefit of gathering people who had come to contact with different crimes was that they had enough experience to use the supplies they were given. It took them about half an hour but they ended with 4 backpacks filled with first aid kits, bandages, ammunition, enough food and water to last more than 2 days and everything else they would need.

When everything was done, they got out a few branches of the wood they had collected and tried to make a fire. Daehyun remembered that he had picked up a lighter, something the others were very grateful for because it was freezing cold that high up. Yongguk was sure that their fire would not attract any attention so they gathered around the warmth and started eating and drinking, wrapped in the blankets.

In the following hours, they got to know more about each other than others would in a few years and Himchan fit in so well with them, Daehyun wondered why he had never seen the other.

Himchan was the same age as Yongguk – 22 – and had only been sent to prison a few months ago. That didn't mean that he didn't have enough experience in the criminal scene though. He hadn't even been legal when he had first wrapped his hand around a gun. Back then, it had been his fathers gun. Himchan's father was one of the leaders of the local Mafia and being around those people, Himchan had grown up thinking that crimes were a normal thing.

At an age where boys usually play football in the garden, he had started being an active part of this. He didn't like killing people but he saw it as something necessary to survive, which made him a strong ally for this battle. Himchan told them about his mother's wonderful cooking and his older sister, who had gotten married to a rich business man against her will. When Himchan was released from prison, he promised to himself the last person who he would kill was his father.

Just like Daehyun, Youngjae had grown up in the lowest possible class and had to get by and survive by committing crimes. He was a prime example that intelligence didn't matter if you were not rich. Although he had never enjoyed a good education, his talents in mathematics, physic and chemistry were outstanding. In another way than it was good for him he had made use of this talent and started making drugs.

It had helped his parents to live a better life for a while but his mother had gotten greedy and what had happened after that, Youngjae had never told them, Daehyun didn't know if Youngjae's parents were still alive but it didn't matter because they were his family now. Youngjae had been clean for a few years - but the scars on his skin and his soul would forever remain.

Yongguk had always been Daehyun's hero. The downfall of the society had not make Yongguk give in and follow this route, no, he had started to fight his battle at a young age. He had been the leader of a group that were certainly seen as rebels by the government but they fought for equality and justice and if it meant that sacrifices had to be made for the bigger advantage in the long run – they made the sacrifice.

He was the one of them with the most experience on tactical planning and he explained his ideas to the others, who trusted him with their lives. The safe zone would be marked on the receivers about 15 minutes before the gas was released and even then, it needed at least another 30 minutes to spread according to Youngjae. They would be ready to leave as soon as they knew were to go.

Until then, they would rest. Yongguk urged them to eat even though none of them had much appetite. But it was not clear if they would get the chance to eat and drink later on and they needed the energy.

Daehyun fell asleep after he finished his box of crackers, the comfortable and unfamiliar warmth from the fire lulling him into a peaceful slumber. He woke up with his head on Youngjae's shoulder, the younger was asleep as well. They had 2 more hours until the safe zone would be announced and he urged Himchan and Yongguk to get some rest as well with the promise, he and Youngjae would keep them safe.

  
  


The beep from the receiver woke them all up and had their full attention. There now was a green circle on the little map, centred south-west of the island. The circle was large and thankfully, their mountain was right in the safe zone and that left them with at least another 4 hours where they didn't need to worry.

It was dark but from the distance, they had watched the thigh green gas spreading over the island. Youngjae tried to explain to them what made it possible for the gas to stay in the same position without floating but no one listened and finally, Yongguk told him to be quiet. Youngjae had always been like that, getting overly excited about things he liked.

In these few hours they spent with Himchan, he had become one of them. Time didn't matter much, they felt of him as equal, as their brother. When the receiver beeped another time to reveal the even smaller green circle, they made the promise to get out of this together.

They left the mountain and drove along the road, they didn't have the luxury of time that they could avoid the direct way but they were prepared to fight. Every now and then they drove past a dead body, the sight was not pleasing and when they passed someone hanging from an electric tower with his parachute, Youngjae exclaimed that could have been him if it wasn't for Himchan.

After an hour of driving, Yongguk told them to keep their eyes open for a fuel station. The worst thing that could happen to them was their car running out of fuel, it would be their safe death. More than 1 or 2 minutes would not be possible for their bodies to withstand the gas.

They heard it long before they saw the scene. Gunshots were fired and their sound was carried far away. Yongguk stopped the car in a safe distance and they grabbed a gun to approach the people. If possible, they would be watching and wait for them to take out each other until they took care of what was left over.

Around 6 people had gathered in the same spot, shooting at one another and dodging the bullets of the others. There was something that looked like a small shopping center with tall signboards hovering above the buildings. Himchan got his sniper rifle ready and pulled the trigger. He took one of the guys down and the others flinched before turning their attention towards the intruder.

Bullets were fired back and one scratched Daehyun's arm, blood was soaking the sleeve of his hoodie. But Yongguk and Himchan were able to take them down from the distance whilst Youngjae took care of the injured boy. Thankfully it was only a little scratch, a luck shot what Himchan called it and with a bit of wound powder and a thick bandage, Daehyun was assured that it would maybe just leave a tiny scar.

About 3 hours later when the next safe zone was announced, they finally drove past a fuel station. All of them prayed that it was still working and they approached it carefully. Luck was on their side and Youngjae filled the car whilst Yongguk and Himchan went into the shop to search for a canister to fill up with spare fuel.

A loud bang from inside the shop had Youngjae almost dropping the hose in his hand and he motioned for Daehyun, who sat in the back of the van to hand him a gun. Instinctively he made himself ready to shoot as he approached the building. The door almost slammed in his face when Yongguk opened it from the other side. He seemed unharmed and was not alarmed so Youngjae dropped his guard. After Yongguk followed Himchan and 2 boys who were clearly under age.

Himchan knew the smaller of them – Jongup and they decided they had enough space to let them drive with them. That made six of them and nobody said anything but the thought that not all of them would be allowed to leave that if they ever made it that far lingered in everyone's mind nonetheless.

Jongup and Junhong, their new additions were too young and innocent to be a part of all this and they were quiet and obedient, listening to Yongguk's instructions attentively. They were not experienced but they made up for it with enthusiasm to bring them out their alive.

  
  


Things didn't go well after that, as the toxic gas limited the area, they met more people automatically. Every men out there was frightened and ready to fight for his life, they all had only one desire: to survive. The night and next morning went by in a blur, the sound of guns and shouting voices was engraved in their memories.

When the last safe zone was announced, they had suffered several injuries. Yongguk's face was bruised, Junhong's leg had been shot and Himchan's arm was broken. Youngjae had treated their wounds as much as he could but if they encountered a group of people again things would not go well for them. No one said it out loud but they all knew that things didn't look good for them.

Freedom was just a few hours away and they were determined to fight until they would fall. Getting into the positions Yongguk had instructed them, they waited. For a long time nothing happened but the last survivors were gathering in the area of only a few hundred meters were they would be able to breathe.

There were probably 20 of them and Youngjae who had taken over Himchan's sniper rifle, did his best to keep them in a distance as far as possible. Daehyun lit up a Molotov cocktail and threw it as far as he could, watching the bodies burn down alive. The sight was horrifying and comforting at the same time. Every person less meant more safety for each of them.

But they were outnumbered and although they had killed more people than they wanted to count, a bullet hit Himchan right in the hip. He cursed loudly and pressed his uninjured hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Youngjae advised Junhong to press bandages on Himchan's wounds whilst the other 4 of them gathered for the final battle.

Yongguk was armed with a heavy shotgun and Youngjae had exchanged his sniper rifle for a light machine gun. Daehyun opted for a handgun because one of his arms was immobile and Jongup stayed close to Himchan and Junhong to cover them as best as he could.

The ringing in their ears made it impossible for them to register what was going on around them. Their eyes knew automatically who was a friend and who was an enemy and when the dust finally settled down again, as if a miracle had happened, all 6 of them were still alive.

This was the end.

Himchan's face had turned pale and grey by the time they were done, the bandage Junhong was desperately pressing on Himchan's hip was soaked with blood and next to him were a few more that were drained in crimson red.

“Go without me,” Himchan mumbled quietly, his chapped lips forming a content smile.

“No way!” Daehyun exclaimed, throwing the gun away in frustration. Youngjae replaced Junhong to be on Himchan's side and the young boy immediately started sobbing into Yongguk's shoulder. After a quick examination of Himchan's wound, Youngjae searched Yongguk's eyes and he shook his head subtly.

Even if they would let Himchan leave, by the time the helicopter to fly them out of this mess would arrive, he would have bled to death, there was no chance for him.

“P-promise me...” Himchan whispered, clutching Youngjae's hand tightly. “Promise me to send my father to hell.”

Daehyun shushed him but nodded, giving Himchan the silent promise that they would take revenge for him.

It had only been a day and a half but for the first time in Himchan's life, he had trusted someone. For him, this short moment of bliss had been worth it. He fell asleep with his head on Youngjae's lap and two of the other males on either side of him, holding his hands.

Himchan closed his eyes in peace, knowing that his desire will be saturated. One man, one desire had become five man and one desire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is more based on the game H1Z1 than the film. But I hope you enjoyed it. I strangely enjoyed writing this so I hope it broke your heart (in a good way).
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
